valtierre_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vergil Iapyx O'Connor
"If I am to dwell on what was, I will never learn what could be, who I could become, or the potential I have for the now. So I now look to the horizon, and will face what comes towards me without fear." Personality Vergil is an open minded teacher, and thrills in the learning of others from his experiences in life. Despite growing up the company of Dwarves, known for their raucous, booming personalities, Vergil is pragmatic and respectful with a very long fuse for a temper. Having spent the majority of his childhood in front of a forge he has found himself to be a resourceful and quick thinker both in his work, and his hand in battle, not one to regularly fall into his own thoughts, having learned from the death of his first wife that his life doesn't quite belong to him anymore as is does to not only his family, but also the realm in defending it from the threats of demons erupting from rifts. He takes his heritage as a Nephilim very seriously and thusly attempts to teach not only his children but also his pupils the importance they serve for Cyprennus as a whole. His first and foremost responsibility to him is the protection of his family, making him an incredibly brave and selfless person. His lack of knowledge in his family history has plagued him since childhood but do not factor in who he is as a person any longer as he doesn't wish to dwell on what he might not know, instead choosing to live for the present. Biography Early Life Like his brothers, Vergil Iapyx O’Connor has very little true memories connected with his origins or birth family, and instead he spent his childhood as a ward within [[Fairiron|'Fairiron']] fostered by the Dwarves of Fairiron and working with his brothers, [[Dante Icarus O'Connor|'Dante Icarus O'Connor']] and [[Nero Helios O'Connor|'Nero Helios O'Connor']] to earn their keep in the local inn. While his childhood wasn’t entirely sunny, it wasn’t bleak either and his time with the Dwarves allowing him to learn the mining and forging crafts as an apprentice in the Ironheart Family. He and his brothers were coddled openly by [[Bjorn Rubel Ironheart|'Bjorn Rubel Ironheart']], as the sons he never had, and quickly earned the rights to the Dwarven secrets that many people seek to learn and master themselves. The three boys each had their place in the workshop, Vergil excelling with melding steel and iron, and when he reached maturity at the age of thirteen experiencing his first nightmare of the horrors of [[Veximar|'Veximar']], he was quick to use his craft to forge weaponry and armor with his brothers to prepare the whole of them for what was to come. Adult Life Vergil was the second to experience the trials as a [[Nephilim|'Nephilim']], with his brother Nero being the first of the three, as he was a Seer. Dragged into Veximar and given the cause of freeing a series of souls, he met another Nephilim in his travels within the dark realm. They fought together, but once their time in Vemixar was complete, they were separated, and Vergil was forced to question just who had been there with him. It was only after months of seeking answers that he was once again torn into the dark realm, and was met once again with the stranger, who identified herself as Pandora, a rogue Nephilim from [[Erith|'Erith']], a small settlement within the province of [[Tormyr|'Tormyr']]. When separated once again, Vergil decided to take the journey to the outlying town with his brothers, to find the rogue Nephilim and hopefully retrieve information about his heritage from her. Much to their adoptive father Bjorn’s displeasure he gave the boys his blessing on their travels and the three of them set off to seek out this strange Nephilim alone. Arriving in the settlement of [[Erith|'Erith']], they found Pandora who was waiting for them at the entrance to the town and embraced the three brothers upon meeting them. Unfortunately for the boys, Pandora didn’t have any knowledge about their family history, having been an orphan herself, after her family was killed during an uncontrollable opening of a Rift to Vemixar. Despite the disappointment of not having answers for them, Vergil felt a deep connection to Pandora, and the two of them were regularly pulled into the secondary realm together, giving them both the impression that they were destined to be together. It was with the aid of Nero’s abilities that the two of them were able to complete their tasks as Nephilim well and refine their abilities. It wasn’t surprising when the two of them grew to have a close romantic relationship and married one another, [[Pandora Alysse O'Connor|'Pandora Alysse O'Connor']] taking her husbands name, and very soon afterwards discovering that she had fallen pregnant with their child, [[Yeule Anise O'Connor|'Yeule Anise O'Connor']]. Delivering her a year into their marriage. The three brothers grew comfortable in Erith, Dante even growing to love a woman himself, and the brothers along with Yeule and Pandora grew very close, virtually the defenders of Erith from all manners of threats imposed upon the settlement. However it was a harsh lesson to learn that Nephilim congregating in close groups for too long summoned more and more demonic energies, and an uncontrollable rift was opened, filling Erith with demons. The settlement was overrun, Dante and Vergil dragged into a rift in the meanwhile as Pandora and Nero were tasked with keeping their home. But once they returned from their task, the whole of the settlement had been wiped out,save for Nero, who held tight to Yeule '''within the wreckage of their shared home, '''Pandora at the entrance, having sacrificed herself to protect her only child from harm. Vergil fell into a deep depression, Nero traveling to [[Valmere|'Valmere']] so to learn more about the nature of the Netherrealm, while Dante removed himself from the tight knit family group, now too afraid to put the family at risk by having too many of them together in one place for too long and grieving the loss of his human lover. Vergil himself mourned the death of Pandora in a way he hadn’t thought grief could consume him. Yeule became more than his daughter, and truly began taking care of her father as he fell into drunken stupors, and had it not been for her, he would likely have ended up dead from recklessness, dragged into the Netherrealm before her true maturity took hold with her father while he was too drunk to defend himself. It was after this incident that Vergil sought aid, having returned to Fairiron after the decimation of Erith in a hope to keep Yeule from harm, leaving her in the hands of his adopted father Bjorn, so to visit the settlement and find answers not only for his wife's sake, but also that of his sanity, hoping to find closure. Sober enough to travel to Erith, it proved too much for him, and he sat at the gates of his home, unable to step into the remaining ruins, and instead choosing to drink outside of the settlements walls, caring not if he lived or died, too caught up in self pity for the loss of his wife to consider all he could lose. He woke up days later in the city of [[Illragorm|'Illragorm']] within the [[Temple of Nerio|'Temple of Nerio']], under the careful watch of one of the priestesses who scolded him upon waking for leaving himself for dead. Had it not been for her travelling group, he likely would have been taken out by any one of the prowling monsters in the night. Vergil was so taken by this woman, a Priestess sworn to [[Nerio|'Nerio']] herself, who seemed so like his deceased wife by the fire in her eyes, and he demanded to know her name, receiving little in response from her as she left his bedside to attend to his other duties. Despite knowing Yeule waited for him in Fairiron, Vergil allowed himself to remain in Illragorm, seeking help with his grief, but also to remain close to the priestess who identified herself as Dysis by given name. When it came time for him to leave a fortnight after arriving, he requested that Dysis come with him to Fairiron to meet his daughter, honesty besting his anxieties as he expressed his growing affections only to be shocked to find she felt the same. Knowing her that her promises to the temple kept her within Illragorm, he promised to return with Yeule, and hoped that she would find a way to leave the temple in his absence, and the two of them consummated their love within the Temple of Nerio before dawn. Vergil traveled back to Fairiron to the anxiously waiting Yeule who accosted him for having disappeared for so long, and Bjorn was no better. He spent a near two weeks making up for lost time with Yeule who had begun to hone her skills on the forge with Bjorn, Vergil choosing to keep his plans to return to Dysis a secret while he recovered from his journey. When he felt enough time had gone by, he spoke to Bjorn openly about what he discovered in his travels, how he met Dysis and their promises to one another to one day being together once again. Bjorn, a god fearing man showed disappointment in his adopted son for having been part in having a Priestess of Nerio denounce her beliefs, this argument between the two of them damaging their relationship enough so that Vergil decided to leave once again, this time with Yeule to return to Illragorm, despite her desire to remain to continue her apprenticeship. Vergil discovered upon returning that Dysis had been spurned by her sister priestesses in his absence and banished from the temple when she had been found out for her defiling her vows to the Water Goddess in upholding her chastity and falling pregnant to an outsider during their one-night tryst. Realizing his mistake, Vergil chose to immediately rectify his actions, returning to the temple and begging for them to take her back into their faith, as it was he that had taken advantage, but it was no use. Despite this, Vergil decided to make Dysis an honest woman and took her as his second wife much to Yeule’s chagrin in accepting another woman as her mother. It was in this action that Dysis refused to allow the temple to force her hand in renouncing her faith and chose to remain faithful to Nerio regardless of her banishment, and with her freedom, took the name [[Cora 'Dysis' O'Connor|'Cora 'Dysis' O'Connor']] in lieu of her new circumstances. Vergil, Yeule and Cora took to [[Blackcrest|'Blackcrest']] within Nidellia, Vergil too proud to return to Fairiron and to Bjorn, and it was here they set up a small forge of their own, selling their wares for income, and taking their time away from home when The Netherrealm called them to attend to their duties. Cora delivered their first child, a daughter named [[Lumina Haven O'Connor|'Lumina Haven O'Connor']], a Nephilim like her paternal side, and Cora quickly became pregnant again, and delivered their final child, [[Orianna Sage O'Connor|'Orianna Sage O'Connor']]. It was Nero who found his brother within Blackcrest, and the two brothers were reunited, Nero filled with information about the Netherrealm, overjoyed with the news of his nieces and Vergil’s new wife. It was here however that their congregation as a family threatened to draw the demonic forces back to their homestead as with what happened in Erith. Nero was quick to tell Vergil of his travels, and how many Nephilim had banded together within [[Swynshore|'Swynshore']] due to the growth of a guild where their services could be best collected. A group of hardened warriors unafraid of the dangers Vemixar posed against them. What was more, the leader of this guild had a child of Nephilim heritage and was actively seeking aid from any who could train the child so best to hone her abilities and control them. Vergil reluctantly traveled with his brother, Cora and his family in tow, to Swynshore and was quickly acquainted with the [[The Quinari Guild|'The Quinari Guild']] and its leader [[Tsukiko Wren Valtierre|'Tsukiko Wren Valtierre']] as well as her husband [[Alistair Knox De'Anges|'Alistair Knox De'Anges']]. Their daughter, [[Sophia Leigh Valtierre|'Sophia Leigh Valtierre']] had been the unfortunate result of a blow Tsukiko had endured during pregnancy with a demonic weapon, leaving her angelic energies to mingle with that of the demonic weapons during her time in the womb. Her unusual circumstance made her an object of study for Nero, as well as a trainee for Vergil as he took her on as a pupil along with Yeule '''hoping that together they would be able to learn the ins and outs of their heritage, his familiarity with weaponry and their creation an invaluable tool to the Guild in his time there, and so he and his family have remained. '''Relationships * Bjorn Rubel Ironheart adopted Vergil and both of his brothers, is questioned whether he knows Vergil best of all, having seen him grow from boy to man, and beyond that with his own child Yeule. However, after chastising him for his interception with Cora and her beliefs with Nerio, Bjorn and Vergil now have a strained relationship, enough so that they have not spoken since before Vergil wed Cora, meaning he has no idea that he has further grandchildren in Lumina and Orianna. Bjorn is a strong willed dwarf, and stubborn as an ox, and Vergil can be just the same in some ways. Vergil hopes to reconnect with his adopted father, but until that day comes its questionable whether they will see one another again. * Dante Icarus O'Connor decided to leave the family for reasons Vergil finds quite selfish, but before this betrayal of his trust, the two of them had a close brotherly relationship. Unlike the gentle brother Nero who chose to read books, and tan hide, Dante spent most of his days in the forge and the two of them were able to speak on equal terms about their history and memories. After he left, Vergil lost a good amount of respect for his brother. While he wallowed, he felt he had no one to turn to and Dante having been arguably his best friend left him at odds with his beliefs and trust in other people. He chooses now with the aid of Cora to forgive his brother, but knows like with all brothers, their forgiveness with one another might come to equal blows before finally laying their long standing resentment to rest. * Nero Helios O'Connor has always stood as a gentle soul within the trio of brothers. Despite having an identical upbringing, he couldn't be more different, but this doesn't mean he has any less love for him. That being said he respects Nero in a way far different than he does Dante, and that is because of his knowledge of his heritage, of being a Nephilim and his hopes as a Seer to find a way to halt the continues thralls of Veximar from tormenting the living souls of Cyprennus any longer. Nero has invested what he has of his life and eyesight into discovering these truths and that is a noble goal that Vergil finds inspiring. Had it not been for Nero, Vergil's life path would have become very different, if not mirroring the previous with Pandora and the Erith and so he is grateful for his actions to prevent that. * Pandora Alysse O'Connor was Vergil's first wife, and who he believes to be his soulmate, and with her death he found himself utterly demolished emotionally. He sees a lot of Pandora in their daughter, Yeule, and with that he finds solace. She died protecting their child and was a fierce believer in the rights of the people and their freedoms. He wishes to emulate her as a person in all she is and could have been and he has found no equal in her strength of spirit. While she was young when he mother perished he hopes that Yeule will inherit some of her mothers strength in one way or another. He didn't believe he could love someone the way he loved Pandora, and even though his love for Cora is intense it is entirely different than the raw and overwhelming passion he had for Pandora. * Yeule Anise O'Connor boasts her fathers love in a way her siblings can never have as she carries what remains of his first love, the love of his soul mate within herself. Vergil is intensely protective of Yeule to a point where she sometimes feels stifled by the intensity of his over protectiveness. Vergil has high hopes for Yeule, that she will grow to become similar to her mother, but her fire is already showing itself to be somewhat uncontrollable and its with this that Vergil feels he must control her all the more. That isn't to say he has no faith in her, or that her existence makes his love for his other children Lumina and Orianna any less, but with Yeule being the sole non-seer in their family he worries for her in a way that has the potential to stunt her personal growth by denying her the chance to make her own mistakes. * Cora 'Dysis' O'Connor proved to be a fascinating creature Vergil, appearing so alike Pandora but so different as well. Cora carries Vergil's respect and admiration not only in her dedication to him and their children, including one who is not her own, but also to her faith in Nerio. To abandon her faith in the Temple and to remain with him regardless was telling in her true dedication, but to continue her following of the faith, to host sermons in Blackcrest despite being shunned by her sisters has made him love her all the more. Her stoic and strong will and her faith in the best of people shows in all she does and is quite reminiscent of Pandora. Its hard for him to not love her ever more deeply as the time passes. * Lumina Haven O'Connor was clearly a Nephilim and it showed the day she was born, but this was plagued with nightmares of Veximar at the young age of three, making it clear she was a Seer like her uncle Nero. Knowing the fate that befalls her, the fear in seeing demons all around her as she ages as well as the impending blindness depending on how powerful she grows is a fear Vergil lives with daily. He strives to protect her as he does Yeule, likewise with her younger sister. Vergil's paternal nature shows in his fears where Lumina is concerned but her utter disregard for her fate perplexes him. He sees Cora within Lumina and hopes she holds onto that strength throughout her lifetime. * Orianna Sage O'Connor hasn't yet developed as a Nephilim but it's obvious she is on the same path as both her Uncle Nero as well as her elder sister Lumina. In this, Vergil hopes to preserve her innocence as long as possible. Her dedication to Nerio under the tutelage of her mother despite her young age gives Vergil hope that she may inherit the same unbreakable spirit as Cora, and grows with the understanding that both Vergil and Yeule will do all they can to guarantee her safety as she transverses the plains between worlds, seeing the horrors only Seers can see. * Tsukiko Wren Valtierre has the utmost of Vergil's respect, as a leader of a Guild of mercenaries, her small demeanor not to be taken lightly. Tsukiko holds a iron strong demeanor that has melded over years throughout all of her life's trials. Knowing that her life has been dedicated to preserving her family, and both of its histories inspires Vergil to not give up faith in learning about his familial history, and where he came from. Her dedication to the causes she supports has left Vergil with the distinct impression that she is not someone to be taken lightly, and he hopes that one day he can emulate her personal strength as his own, knowing she inspires impenetrable loyalty in all who behold her. * Sophia Leigh Valtierre despite being his pupil, shows an incredible foresight and mental fortitude, absorbing both knowledge from Nero in stride as well as training by Vergil's hand like a sponge. Vergil has the utmost faith in her ability to learn her place in the world, but often finds himself at a loss when interacting with her, as Sophia has a habit of making him feel stupid by calling out his failings To a certain degree her bluntness was inherited by her mother which he admires, but he can't help but grow annoyed with her quickly, only managing to interact with her in small doses. Category:RPC's